Lost Episode: Blue Christmas The College Years
by mrs.morris
Summary: Since it's the Christmas season, I thought I would try to write a Christmas episode. Jessie and Lisa will be part of the story! Again, I'm trying to create continuity not disrupt it. So, this is fun and interesting. Hope you like it.
1. Scene 1 Merry Christmas, Darling

Blue Christmas

"Dashing through the snow, in a one horse open sleigh! Ore the hills we go, laughing all the way!"Zack, Slater, and Screech sang loudly as they bounded through the dorm room door.

Alex pulled herself up from lying on the couch and rolled her eyes in annoyance. Then, she picked up a pillow and hurled it at the guys. Slater leaned to the left as Zack leaned to the right, leaving Screech wide open in the middle.

"Ha! Ha! AAAH!" Screech yelped as the pillow came smashing into his face knocking him backwards into Mike Roger's arms. Slater and Zack burst out laughing at the misfortune of their friend.

"You are not what I asked Santa for," Mike said tossing Screech back into a standing position.

"Well, you aren't exactly on my wish list either," Screech replied defensively straightening up his shirt collar.

"I heard you guys coming in, and I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas before I headed out for the holidays. So,uh, Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Mike!" Slater told him giving him the friendship handshake.

"Yeah, Merry Christmas, Mike!" Zack replied giving him a pat on the back.

"Aww, come here big guy!" Screech cheered giving him a hug.

Mike held his arms straight out and frowned, "If you show up anywhere near me this holiday break, I'm writing return to sender on your forehead and stuffing you in the first mail box I see."

"Just make sure you send me first class!" Screech replied arrogantly.

Mike shook his head and headed out the door, then turned one last time, "Merry Christmas!" he belted in a jolly Santa-like voice.

"Bah humbug!" Alex groaned from the couch.

"Way to spread that Christmas cheer, Alex," Slater teased Alex as he sat on the back of the sofa.

Alex rolled her eyes and dropped back on the sofa crossing her arms. Slater had a puzzled look on his face as he turned toward Zack and shrugged.

"She must be method acting again," Zack spoke up. "Let me guess, you got the part of a stingy miser who hates Christmas. You shouldn't have to practice much longer, you're very convincing." Zack teased as he peeked over the back of the couch.

"Come on, Alex, how can you not be happy? We get a month off for vacation," Slater grinned widely as he spoke the last part. He gave Zack a low five.

Alex continued to lay still with her arms folded as she replied, "How can I not be happy? Here's how I can not be happy." She pulled out a Christmas card from under her back and rigidly handed it up to Slater.

"Giving me a Christmas card makes you unhappy?" Slater frowned.

"That is the feeling stingy misers who hate Christmas would have toward Christmas cards, but I don't think a scrooge would give a Christmas card to begin with," Screech informed. "You're wrong, Zack. She still has some work to do."

Alex let out a disgusted sigh. "Read the card, Slater," she instructed.

Slater pulled the card out of the envelope and began reading silently.

"Aloud," Alex directed.

"Ok. Merry Christmas," Slater read, then, he stopped, closed the card and looked around at the others.

"How original," Zack said flatly.

"It gets better," Alex said icily.

Slater hesitantly reopened the card, clearly uncomfortable about reading the rest of the card. "And a Happy New Year," he finished quickly. "Well, that's it! You were right, Alex. It got better," Slater quickly closed the card and shoved it under his arm.

"Not so fast, Meathead! You left out the good part!"Alex jumped up and attempted to grab the Christmas card from him.

Slater tried to dodge Alex's grabbing hands. She poked him in the ribs, causing him to release his grip on the card.

"Got it!" she picked it up off the floor and climbed up onto a chair. She stood with perfect posture as she dramatically opened the card and cleared her throat. In her best stage voice, she read:

_Slater, _

_Can you believe four months have passed since we last saw each other face to face? It's crazy, isn't it? And here I always had the childish hopes that we could spend the weekend's together, all of us, just like Zack had suggested. If only it were that easy, but life never makes anything easy. I think about us a lot. What would have happened if I would have gotten into Stansbury? Would we still be together? _

_Kelly called me over Thanksgiving break and told me some of what has been going on. It made me a little nostalgic for all things Bayside. Unfortunately, I'm not flying home for Christmas. I promised Mom I stay with her this year. She and my step dad moved here to be close to me and Eric especially for holidays. I guess there is no home for me in Palisades anymore. _

_Anyway, I was thinking… it's a crazy idea, but I was hoping you and the gang could fly out here. You'd get to have a white Christmas. We have so much to catch up on. I miss everyone. I miss you. _

_Well, there I go getting mushy. I'm sorry. I just saved a whale and you know how emotional that makes me. _

_Love Always,_

_Your Mama_

"I'm guessing that Mama does not refer to the woman of whom birthed you, but is a term of endearment." She closed the card. Her audience, which now included a wide eyed Kelly and Leslie, all stood with their jaws dropped, except of course for Slater who held his jaw in place with his hand covering every facial feature but his eyes. Alex thought she might see tears. Suddenly, her jealousy was overcome by regret.

Slater stalked over and tore the card from her hand.

"Slater," she said softly.

He ignored her and slammed the door to his bedroom.

Kelly who was standing beside Zack, put her hand on his arm. "Maybe you should go check on him," she whispered. "I'm going to take care of Alex." Zack nodded and followed after Slater.

Opening the door slowly, he came in to see Slater lying in his bed reading the card in dim light.

"I don't know what to say," he honestly began, "Kelly thought I should check on you. It sounded like a good idea until I came in here. Now, it seems like a terrible idea. I'm awful at these kind of things," he pulled up the chair from the desk near Slater's bed.

"Yeah, you are," Slater couldn't help but laugh a little at Zack's statement.

Slater closed the card and laid it on his chest. They both sat silent for a minute.

"It's just… I can't believe she could do this to me!"

"I can. The guy who said hell hath no fury, he knew his stuff," Zack muttered.

"I mean, she waits four months then, decides to ask 'what if' and tell me 'I miss you'!"

"Yeah, man, jealous women should be locked in padded rooms until they get over it," Zack nodded with confidence, then, tilted his head toward Slater and lifted one eyebrow in confusion. "Wait. Are we talking about Alex?"

"Alex? Nah. That girl is like a bomb. I'm always on my guard ready for her to explode." Slater was sitting up in his bed now, ducking his head so it wouldn't hit the top bunk. "I'm talking about Jessie, Zack. We both agreed to call it quits since having a relationship across the country would be crazy. I've moved on, right? She's moved on, right?

"Why do I get the feeling you are convincing yourself you've moved on?"

"Why are you both asking so many questions? There is a pretty clear answer here," Screech butted in.

"Where did you come from?" Slater asked perplexed.

"From the living area, duh," Screech squeaked.

Slater hit a hand to his forehead and fell back onto the bed.

"Look, Slater, it's pretty obvious you still have feelings for Jessie. Maybe even deeper than the ones you have for Alex or you'd be in here wondering how Alex could have totally disregarded your feelings, invaded you privacy, and so on. It's pretty obvious from the card Jessie still has feelings for you. You and Jessie gave each other up unselfishly to keep the other from being hurt, and to keep from holding each other back. And Alex, well, she cares about you, but not enough to respect your feelings over her own."

Slater was sitting up in the bed now in complete awe.

"Well, I think that settles it, then," Zack jumped up grinning from ear to ear. "We're going to New York!"


	2. Scene 2 I'll Have A Blue Christmas

Alex stood on the living room chair staring at the door that Slater had disappeared behind. Then, she turned toward Kelly and Leslie who stared at her with a mixture of disbelief and disgust. Her head dropped.

"He ran out on me," she pouted. Her bottom lip drooped as she slid down to a seated position on the chair.

"What did you expect?" Kelly asked crossing her arms in disapproval. "You invaded his privacy and then, embarrassed him in front of all of his friends!"

"Wait a minute," Leslie interrupted, "You're actually taking up for Slater?" Her brows were furrowed in confusion.

"Yeah!" Kelly exclaimed. "Of course I am. Alex had no right to get into his mail!"

"She has every right! She's his girlfriend!" Leslie defended.

Kelly looked at her with disbelief. "I thought you of all people would realize how wrong that is."

"It isn't wrong when your boyfriend gets mail from some strange female!"

"Yes, it is! And that's no strange female, that's one of my best friends!"

"Must've been one of Slater's best friends, too," Alex added with a pitiful tone.

"Well, yeah," Kelly softened as she turned toward Alex who sounded as though she had just discovered this bit of information. "You mean he's never talked to you about Jessie?"

"No," Alex said in a whiny voice.

"Alex, look, Slater and Jessie dated in high school, but it's been over since he's been at Cal U. They both decided to see other people. I guess there really isn't anything for him to talk about, it's over."

"It didn't sound over."

"Well, all you heard was Jessie's end. You didn't even give Slater a chance to explain his side of things," Kelly reminded her.

"What if it isn't over between them? What if we're over instead? I mean, he had four years with her. We've had four months."

Kelly sat on the arm of the chair and put a hand on Alex's shoulder. "Don't you think it would be better to let him decide? Would you really want him to be with you while he is wondering what life would be like with her?" Unintentionally, she and Leslie exchanged glances as she asked the question. "Would you really be happy with that?"

"No," Alex whined in a nasally voice. "I've got to talk to Slater," she said through sniffles.

* * *

Leslie was lounging on her bed reading through her anthropology text book while Kelly folded her laundry.

Unable to focus on her reading, Leslie broke the silence, "So," she began, putting her book down on her lap, "that was pretty good advice you gave Alex. I loved your spin on the famous, 'If you love something set it free' quote."

"It's one of my favorites," Kelly replied still folding clothes.

"I guess, I've never really put much stock in words. I only put stock in Wall Street." She could see Kelly halfway smile. Nervously, she strummed her fingers on her book. "It's just," she was unsure of how to ask, "I was wondering…" she hesitated for a moment to come up with the right words. "Have you put it to practice, that quote?"

Kelly paused a moment while folding a shirt. "What do you mean?"

Leslie was sure she knew exactly what she meant, but was looking for a way to get out of answering the question. "When you asked if she could really be with Slater while he always wondered what it would be like with _her_, I couldn't help but feel like you were talking about—"

"You."

"Me," Leslie looked down at her hands for a moment. There was an awkward silence in the room.

"Is that why you backed off at the beginning of the semester? Because it seemed like Zack was into you as much as he was into me."

"Halfway love," Kelly smiled softly.

Leslie returned her smile. "And he came back."

"Like I said, it's one of my favorite quotes."


	3. Scene 3 Without You

"Hey, Alex," Slater greeted with a somewhat sad voice as he shoved his hands deep into his pockets.

Alex who had been pacing the floor rehearsing what she was going to tell Slater, spun around to face him, "Hey," she replied in the same tone.

"Can we talk?" Slater asked lifting his shoulders as he took in a deep breath.

"We can talk. Yes, I would like to talk. To you. About things," Alex answered awkwardly with a stage smile on her face.

Slater removed one hand from his pockets and motioned to the sofa. Alex took a seat on one end, while Slater sat on the other.

"So," Alex began ringing her hands together nervously.

"So," Slater echoed releasing huge sigh.

Alex looked down at her hands as she began, "Slater, I'm sorry for reading your letter out loud to everyone and embarrassing you. It was a selfish, stupid thing to do."

"Yeah."

Alex glanced at him a little surprised at his answer. "Although I did read it very well," she joked.

"Oh, yeah, of course," Slater crinkled his eyebrows in agreement.

"Alex, I didn't run out on you because you embarrassed me. I expect you to embarrass me by doing crazy things," he shrugged, "I ran out because I had to think. And, I think it's time we had a talk about Jessie."

Alex nodded.

"I'm not much on reminiscing or gushing about my feelings," he licked his lips and rubbed his hands on his pants legs. "Jessie was the most serious girlfriend I've ever had and one of my closest friends."

"So, you went steady?"

"I guess you could call it that. Neither of us was big on the term. We were on a lot, but we were off sometimes. At the end of our senior year it seemed like we were on again. But we decided to call it quits since we were going to be so far away when school started. So, we did."

"Now, Jessie's having second thoughts. Are you?" Alex asked looking down at her folded hands.

"Well, yeah, I guess I am," Slater replied nervously.

"You should go to New York, then," Alex said choking back tears. "Look, Slater, I don't need halfway love," she said softly.

Slater looked at her a little confused, "Halfway love?"

"Yeah. You know, where you stay with me, but you're always wondering what it would be like with Jessie. I want the total package. There are plenty of guys who would love to date me," she told him loudly as she lifted her chin with pride.

"I know that," Slater assured her. He got up and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'll see you when I get back."

When Alex didn't say anything, Slater walked quietly back to his room glancing back at her a few times on his short walk.

Alex sat staring down at her shoes with a frown across her face. When she heard the door close, she softened, "But you're the one I _want_ to love to date me."


	4. Scene 4 All I Want for Christmas is You

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Kelly rose up from her nap on her bed. She looked around the bedroom scrunching her face trying to figure out what the noise was that woke her up.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

She scurried out of bed and answered the hallway door.

"Zack? Why are you knocking on this door?" she asked straightening up her rumpled clothes.

"I was trying to get lost while Slater and Alex had their talk. So, I thought I'd come see you and give you some updates," he told her as he entered the room and took a seat at the desk.

Kelly gave him a playful smile and shook her head. "Couldn't you have occupied your time in your own room?"

"Sure. I _could_ have, but Screech isn't nearly as good company," he grinned, propping his arms up on the back of the chair.

Kelly grinned back and sat down on the edge of her bed facing Zack. "So, what are the updates you were talking about?"

"Slater has decided to go to New York for Christmas to see Jessie," Zack told her matter of factly.

"Really?" Kelly asked leaning forward with a bit of surprise.

"Well, Screech and I sort of helped lead him to that decision," he said a little uneasily, "You see, we kind of told him we would go with him."

"Oh," she replied with disappointment evident in her voice.

"I know it sounds crazy," he began.

"I was kind of hoping we could spend Christmas break together. Like old times," Kelly said softly. She crossed her arms and looked down at the floor.

"We can! If you go with us. It'll be just like old times with the gang again—just in a different setting! Picture it," Zack got up from the chair and sat next to Kelly on the bed. He moved his hand in the air attempting to paint a picture of his words, "Snow on the ground outside, a fire blazing in the fire place, your best friends around you, reminiscing and laughing. " Zack looked over at her to make sure Kelly was seeing the big picture, her gaze followed his hand as she hung on every word. "And when it gets too chilly, I'll be there to make sure you stay warm," Zack added putting his arm around her.

Kelly nudged him playfully in the ribs, "I'll just make sure I pack an electric blanket."

Zack laughed. Then, he put his hand on hers.

Kelly put her other hand on top of his."It sounds wonderful, Zack. But you know how important spending time with my family is to me. I couldn't be away from them during Christmas." She looked up into his eyes, "I would love to see Jessie _and_ spend time with you—"

"What if we didn't spend _Christmas_ with Jessie?" Zack interrupted.

"Zack, isn't that the whole point of going?"

"Not really," he said shaking his head, "the point is to see Jessie over Christmas break. It doesn't have to be the whole break. We could spend a week in New York with Jessie, have an early Christmas with her, then, be back here to spend time with our own families during the actual holidays!"

Kelly smiled, "That's a great idea, Zack!" She threw her arms around his neck in a quick hug. Then, she jumped up in excitement, "Can you imagine the gifts we could buy in New York? Nikki would love something from…" her smiled faded and her voice trailed off. She sat down slowly next to Zack, then, attempted a smile. "Who am I kidding? I can't afford to go with you. You all have a good time," she told him trying to sound cheerful."

"_You_ might not be able to afford it, but I can," Zack assured her. "Call it an early Christmas present."

"Zack," Kelly gasped, "You can't spend all of that money on me."

"It isn't entirely all for you. It's an early Christmas for me, too," Zack confessed.

"How's that?" Kelly asked. Catching onto his game, she tilted her head pretending to be confused, but giving him a half smile.

"Because," he spoke softer and moved closer, "I'd have _you_ with _me_. And as much as I like presents," he leaned in even closer, "I can't think of anything I'd want more."

He grinned, and Kelly broke into a big smile. Then, she leaned over and gently kissed him.


	5. Scene 5 Let It Snow

"Are you sure you don't want to come along?" Kelly asked Leslie as she threw another shirt into her duffle bag. "I could really use some female company."

"I'm sorry, Kelly. I would love to go, but…"

"I know, I know. Paris." Kelly interrupted.

Leslie nodded her head with a slight smile.

"I can't say that I blame you. Paris is amazing. Of course, I've never been at Christmas…" Kelly reminisced as she removed her clothing choices from her bag.

"You mean, you've been to Paris?" Leslie asked surprised.

"Yeah, it's been a few years ago, but I've been. It was one of the most exciting months of my life," she said dreamily as she sat down on her bed.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Kelly, but how did you afford to stay in Paris for a month?" Very interested in Kelly's answer, she lay on her stomach with her head resting in her hands giving Kelly her full attention.

"I went for a modeling shoot. It was a free trip- except for a few meals."

"Wow. You modeled in Paris? That's like every girls dream." Leslie said rising up to sit on the edge of her bed.

Kelly nodded with a smile. Then, began to frown when she realized her duffle bag was empty.

Leslie noticed, got up from her bed, and began looking through Kelly's clothes. "I'll give you some wardrobe help since it seems you are used to that when you travel," she kidded.

* * *

Bags were scattered all over the living room. Leslie was cleaning out the fridge as Slater held open an empty trash bag. Zack and Kelly were sitting on the arm of the sofa, laughing and talking quietly to each other. Screech was reclining on top of his bags which were on top of the sofa. The only one missing was Alex.

"Ugg… how long has this been in here?" Leslie asked scrunching her face with disgust and holding a container full of some mysterious food as far away from her body as possible.

"I don't know, but let's not even try to save the container," Slater choked out his reply.

"Agreed," Leslie nodded dropping the container into the bag. "I think that's everything."

"Good," Slater said tying up the bag. "I'll take this to the dumpster on the way out. Hey, have you seen Alex?" Slater asked quietly.

Just as he spoke her name, Alex came out of her room with a suitcase in her hands. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched her every move.

"Well, my parents are here so, I'm out of here," she told everyone. "Why are you all staring at me?"

"No reason," Kelly answered.

"Were we staring?" Zack asked innocently.

"You just closed the door so loudly, it got our attention," Leslie lied.

"We all figured you were heartbroken since Slater dumped you, and we wanted to see how well you were taking it," Screech told her. Zack hit him in the back of the head, knocking him off of his bags and into the floor.

"Well, sorry for the inconvenience folks, but the dramatic performance you came to watch is no longer playing. I hope you kept your receipts so you can get your money back! Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a plane to catch!" she marched to the door, chin held high.

"I thought your parents were picking you up," Slater asked confused.

"Well, yeah, but car just doesn't have the same impact," she shrugged with a sheepish grin.

* * *

Kelly gazed out the window staring at the clouds below her. "Are you sure you guys are ok with not having the window seat?"

Zack nodded, "Yeah, I've already flown across country when I visited Yale. Slater's lived all over the world so there aren't many places he hasn't seen in a plane or on foot. And Screech traveled a cross the country every year as a kid. You on the other hand, slept through your entire flight to Paris and still need to experience the window seat."

"This is so exciting," Kelly whispered, snuggling close to Zack who had his arm around her shoulders. "New York, getting to see Jessie, snow!" she shivered a little and snuggled closer to him.

"You must be getting cold just thinking about it," he grinned at her.

"I think it's just nerves. Flying makes me nervous."

"It's just like driving in a car, only no traffic jams and fewer accidents," Zack assured her. "But, if you get too nervous you can always hang on to me," he joked as Kelly rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, they hit turbulence and Kelly squeezed Zack's hand. "And you thought you wouldn't need me."

"Screech, let go of my hand," Slater ordered grumpily. He had been sleeping most of the flight in the seat next to Zack.

"Sorry, but the turbulence scares me," he told Slater, letting go quickly.

"If you grab my hand like that again you'll have a lot more to be scared of than turbulence."

Screech gulped and sat on his hands.

Zack chuckled and leaned over Slater. "Screech, I thought you said you traveled across the country every year as a kid. What's the big deal now?"

"I did, but in a car not a plane! This is much different." He was sitting stiffly in his seat afraid to move.

"You mean, your parents drove from California all the way to the East coast?" Kelly asked amazed. "That must have taken a lot of stamina."

"And a lot of insanity to ride with Screech that long in a car," Slater replied.

"Well, it wasn't all the way to the coast. It was to Graceland."

"That makes sense. Nothing would keep your parents from Graceland. Not even a three day long car ride with you," Zack joked.

"You know, they said the same thing," Screech replied seriously.


	6. Scene 6 This Christmas

"Jessie said she'd be at the gift shop," Slater reminded his friends as they grabbed their luggage. He stopped and rubbed his hands together nervously, scanning the airport for Jessie.

"Slater, you just said she was meeting us at the gift shop. Why are you searching for her at baggage claims?" Zack reminded him putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I just want to make sure… you know, just in case," he shifted shoving one hand into his pockets.

"Slater, get a grip," Kelly urged him gently. "You don't have to be nervous. We're meeting Jessie, not the first lady."

As soon as she had finished speaking, a young man ran into her knocking her bag off her shoulder.

"Hey, watch it, pal," Zack warned, picking up Kelly's bag and putting it on his other shoulder, but the young man was already out of ear shot. "You ok?" he asked Kelly.

"I'm fine. It's so crowded, I'm surprised that's the first person that's run into me."

"Yeah, we're lucky we haven't lost each other," then, he grabbed her hand. "Just a precaution," he winked.

"Speaking of lost, where's Screech?" Kelly asked.

"I thought he was right behind us," Zack told her looking around.

Suddenly, Screech came running up hugging his suitcase to his chest.

"Whew, that was close! Some old lady claimed that my suitcase was hers and attacked me with her cane to get it back!"

"And we thought we had problems," Zack chuckled to Kelly.

"We'd better start moving before she finds me," Screech hugged the suitcase to his chest again, then looked left and right.

"You don't have to convince us," he replied referring to him and Kelly, "Just lead feet over there," he motioned his head toward Slater who had been frozen in place for the past few minutes.

"Maybe this was a bad idea," Slater muttered as his three friends approached him. Screech grabbed Slater's left arm and Zack used his free hand to grab his right as they begun directing him toward the gift shop.

Slater dug his heels into the ground. "What if she doesn't like my new outfit? What if she looks different? What if she doesn't like the same things she used to? What if she doesn't like my new hair?"

"What if you gave it a rest?" Zack stopped dragging him and rolled his eyes.

"Slater, you're worrying yourself over nothing. It's been four months, not four years," Kelly added. "Just be yourself."

"Not a fretting frantic female!" Screech told him sternly.

Slater nodded and stood up out of Screech's and Zack's grasp. "I can do this," he told them straightening his stance and adjusting his shirt collar. Zack gave him a pat on the back.

"I can do this," Slater repeated brightly with a smile.

The four walked together following the gift shop signs. When the gift shop was in view, they all stopped simultaneously to scan the area for Jessie.

"They hop off the plane and stop right in the middle of where everyone's walkin', like they own the place," said a familiar voice with a New York accent. "Gotta be from LA."

"Yep, it's an LA faux paux if I've ever seen one," a pretty voice replied.

With annoyed looks on their faces, the four friends turned to face the two rude voices. Then, their frowns turned to smiles.

"Lisa!" they exclaimed. Kelly gave her a huge hug as Lisa laughed and returned it. Then, Lisa hugged Zack and Slater.

Screech waited calmly swaying until it was his turn. Lisa hesitated, then, smiled a big smile as she opened her arms up for a hug. Screech squeezed her and lifted her off the floor.

"It's good to see you too, Screech," Lisa laughed.

"I know we aren't the best of friends, but a guy still likes to be noticed," Eric kidded.

"Hey, man!" Zack and Slater greeted him with a hand shake. Kelly smiled and shook his hand as well.

Suddenly, Slater froze causing the laughter and hugs to stop for a moment as everyone turned to see what he was looking at.

"Jessie," Slater greeted in a soft voice with just a hint of excitement.

"Slater," Jessie replied, with a slight smile.


	7. Scene 7 Run, Run Rudolph

Everyone parted, leaving Slater and Jessie in their midst free of any obstacles. They all watched in silence as the two stared at each other. Jessie let out a nervous laugh and Slater smiled shyly.

"You look great!" Jessie spoke first. "I really like your hair," she walked toward him and embraced him tightly. At first his hands hung stiffly at his sides unsure of how to react. Then, he awkwardly wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Thanks," he said softly. "You look great too!" He reached out and caught a lock of her hair between his fingers. He gently ran them down a lock of straight, blond hair.

"You look so grown up," he admired.

"I thought it looked a little more sophisticated," she explained blushing slightly.

"Does anyone else feel like they're invisible?" Lisa spoke softly as she leaned over to Kelly. Kelly nodded entranced by Jessie and Slater. Zack, Screech, and Eric nodded as they watched intently.

"Hey, I brought some presents with me," Slater told her as he motioned his head toward his three friends. His hands were still around Jessie's waist and her hands rested on his arms.

"Presents?" Jessie asked him confused.

He motioned to his right again with his head. Jessie reluctantly broke eye contact with Slater and turned to see a smiling Zack, Screech, and Kelly. Her jaw dropped.

"What?!" she squealed. She ran over and embraced Screech, then, Kelly. "I never dreamed you guys would be able to come too!" she exclaimed as Zack lifted her off the ground.

"Well, you know us, always looking for an adventure!" Zack reminded her.

"There he is!" an old lady pointed at Screech with her cane. "That's the boy who stole my luggage!" she shouted to an airport security officer.

"I spoke too soon," Zack mumbled as the rest of the gang froze like deer in the headlights.

The officer tried to calm the old woman down as she shook her cane in the air.

"Screech, is that old lady talking about you?" Lisa asked.

"She thinks I stole her luggage, but it's mine—mine I say!" he told her bear hugging his luggage.

"I can't believe we fly across the country and you still manage to cause some goofy scene!" Slater shook his head in disbelief.

"Uh, guys, we'd better get out of here," Screech panicked as he saw the security officer scan the area. He grabbed his bag and took off toward the exit.

"You have got to be kidding me" Lisa shook her head in disbelief.

The security officer began to patrol the area.

"Do you think we'd look suspicious if we ran too?" Jessie asked with a nervous laugh as she grabbed Slater's hand.

"Probably," Slater replied frozen as the security officer came even closer to the group squeezing her hand.

"Why do I feel so guilty?" Kelly wondered in a whisper.

"Because we're the ones who brought the village idiot with us," Zack replied through his clenched teeth as he forced smile.

"He's getting closer," Slater sang through a phony smile.

"I say we follow the dweebs footsteps," Eric told them.

The gang all glanced at each other, then Zack led the charge grabbing Kelly's hand and taking off to the exit. Eric, Lisa, Slater, and Jessie fell in behind as they bolted out of the airport.


End file.
